Balala, Little Magic Fairy: The Dream Melody: Episode List
1 (141)- 女王的梦 (The Queen's Dream) Airdate: January 26, 2015 Experienced many times the crisis of the fairy castle finally restored as usual, magic fairy and elves also live a happy and peaceful life. Queen because of the old night miss her old friend Melody and fell ill, and learned that the original, the magic fairy decided to find a mysterious music dream movement, to retrieve the Queen had mysterious disappear friends. 2 (142)- 地狱学校 (Hell School) In order to find the whereabouts of Melody, small blue, Mei Qi, Miyuki began to learn music, but met a severe and terrible Beidafen teacher. At the same time, in a place where people smoke, an ancient bell tower inside, seclusion with a ugly appearance and its hate music leader "no sound". She began to send the hands of the wizard to eliminate all the music in the world, and the magic fairy to start the war. 3 (143)- 小龙的吉他 (Dragons Guitar) In front of the cake shop in Ling, to an unknown tramp, small blue is sympathetic to him and gave him the cake. Dragons because of his guitar technology was disappointed and frustrated, so he abandoned his beloved little guitar. Who knows later tramp picked up the dragons guitar, in the magic fairy and no sound confrontation, the tramp shot with guitar magic to stop the sound. All this unusual thing, so that small blue heart had a strange feeling. 4 (144)- 神秘的流浪汉 (Mysterious Tramp) Small blue found tramp know how magic, so this brought back a small blue to find the idea of the whereabouts of homeless, milk mistakenly think that small blue on the tramp has a good impression, so he wanted to secretly teach some of the tramp. But then the tramp with his guitar magic to save the milk once, then the three elves once again attack the tramp, thanks to the small blue in time to stop. The tramp was stimulated by the immediate fighting, which reminded him of some memory. 5 (145)- 魔法音乐盒 (Magic Music Box) Small blue and amusement in the music box boutiques found the whereabouts of the tramp, tramp saw them inadvertently broke a music box, so small blue and amusement was forced to buy the music box. Later in the park, the three wizard with magic to the small blue, fun trapped in the music box, the wandering guitar cast magic to save them, but he was no sound hit, into a coma. 6 (146)- 寻找谜底 (Looking for Answers) In the face of coma tramp, small blue they are very worried, so the magic fairy called out Shafei Fei to help them save the tramp, and finally wandering finally wake up. From which he found some clues, they suspect that the tramp from the long-standing music magic world. Once again with three elves fighting, the tramp finally ready to tell the truth to the small blue and pleasure. 7 (147)- 破碎的乐章 (Broken Movement) The tramp tells the little blue and the pleasure about the story of his identity, that he really is the magician of the magic world of music. Later, they helped Aceh borrow a guitar from the Conservatory, and in Aceh, after playing a fantastic concerto with a guitar, he paid the little flute of the fantasy concerto - poisabatto to the little blue and then disappeared. No sound appears, vowed to compete with the magic fairies poetry lasba. 8 (148)- 奇怪的钢琴 (Strange Piano) Little blue led the United States and Qi, the United States and the snow there are babe to see the new shopping malls nearby. The newly opened mall has a very beautiful white piano, they found the piano from time to time to play their own music, which makes them feel very puzzled. In their small blue left in the mall in the package and return to the mall, they found the piano playing the white boy, white boy unusual appearance, causing the magic fairy's attention again. 9 (149)- 夜半琴声 (Midnight Piano Pieces) Beidafen Conservatory has bought a new white piano, the original piano is the previous shopping malls, white teenager playing that Taiwan. The magical gods found the white boy playing at Beda Fen's house, and they suspected that the piano was related to the dream concerto. Magic fairies in order to find out the truth again met three elves, melee in the mei with magic to save a small blue, with the piano disappeared. 10 (150)- 森林中的怪事 (Forest Weirdness) Watching the small blue has been troubled by Abis, Mei Qi and Megumi invited small blue and they went to the mountains to travel. However, on the way to travel, the fairy and Abis meet again. They want to ask Abys's origin, but even Abys himself do not know what they have experienced in the end. Just then the three elves appeared, everyone struggled to repel them, but Abis was gone. 11 (151)- 魔幻舞台（上）(Music Stage (On)) The Bedfavan Conservatory received an invitation to the annual concert show. Bedfen was not qualified for the absence of a qualified student. I would like to take the courage to join the teacher. Concert performance. When they came to the concert hall for rehearsal, Abis again appeared again. He took out the fantasy concerto fragments, this time we are more sure that he is also a music magician. 12 (152)- 魔幻舞台（下）(Music Stage (Below) Promised Beethoven to participate in the music show of small blue constantly learning to play the piano, even if she carefully follow the guidance of Beethoven's practice, her piano is still very general. The day of the show, the original can not pop the wonderful piano of small blue, in the Abis replaced the perfect completion of the show. Later Abis took out the poetry of Rasabba, want to put it and another piece of music together, who would have been rushed to grab the voice of Sri Lanka to interrupt the sound. 13 (153)- 消失在海浪中 (Disappeared in the Waves) In order to thank Beethoven's careful teaching, little blue is ready to send cake to him. Who knows the music school sewer out of the question, small blue they had to quickly finished the cake, went to the leisure square. Where Abis appeared, no sound and he began a fierce fight. And finally in the magic fairy's help, no sound was repulsed. Abis will give Sri Lanka to the small blue, ask them to help rebuild the magic world of music, and finally disappeared in the waves. 14 (154)- 魔法猫儿 (Magic Cat) After school, Mei Qi, Meixue and small blue met a lovely golden cat. In the cat was almost hit by the occasion, small blue with magic to save it. Later, the cat in the magic fairies were three elves attack, suddenly come forward to rescue them. After the magic fairy with gratitude and curiosity followed the cat, found a blind old uncle. The magical gods felt his secret as if he were hidden. 15 (155)- 我们的猫朋友 (Our Feline Friends) The devil found the old uncle house also lived a mysterious figure, but the old uncle do not want to disclose this person's little information. Disappointed magic fairy who returned home and found Ling mother got animal susceptibility. The magic fairies once again returned to the old uncle home but suffered a silent attack, the magic cat and shot help, which let the fairy and the cat to make friends, and this is particularly powerful cat's head feel more curious. 16 (156)- 老人与猫 (The Old Man and the Cat) Magic fairy that the magic cat is stray cats, so they kindly put it secretly brought home. But the animal sensitivity is not good Ling mother still found its existence, and asked the fairy who quickly sent it away. Magic fairies put the magic cat back to the old uncle, the three elves began to retaliate the cat and the old uncle, but fortunately the magic fairy in time to stop. Old uncle do not want magic fairy and cat contact, drove them, magic fairy hearts doubts doubted. 17 (157)- 黄衣少女 (Girl in Yellow) Little blue has been puzzled by the old uncle and the cat thing, driven by the United States and the United States and snow, we once again came to the old uncle home, accidentally found the old uncle home and more out of a beautiful granddaughter Elia. At this time no sound grasp the old uncle, magic fairies struggling to rescue. Fighting, the magic cat was incarnation of a yellow girl, that she is the magic fairy who had seen before the old uncle's granddaughter. 18 (158)- 醉人蛋糕 (Intoxicating Cake) Ilya recalls the identity of her music magician, and how she met the old uncle's passing. But Ilya can not remember the whereabouts of the poetry of Larsba, which makes her very anxious. Little blue temporarily with the embodiment of the magic of Evian magic cat back to the Ling family, in the case of accidentally, Ling mother cake inspired a small blue to save the new strategy. The final magic fairy successfully rescued the old uncle. 19 (159)- 寻找乐章 (Find Music) Ilya tried all sorts of ways and wanted to remember the whereabouts of Slavsa. But the three elves were from the obstruction, resulting in Eliya was crushed by the trunk and unconscious in the past. In the coma, she remembered the place of the poisabad: the bell in her hand. Can wake up, Elia found his bell was gone, the original is the old uncle to hide it up. After understanding the idea of Eliya, the old uncle returned the bell to her, the final score to the small blue. 20 (160)- 胖子叔叔 (Fat Uncle) The magic fairy intends to continue to find the whereabouts of other music magician, so they decided to go to the magic of the magic restaurant to find some clues, but the results found to be empty joy. But then they end up with a greedy beloved big fat uncle, and help him retrieve the lost instruments. 21 (161)- 大小胖子 (The Size of the Fat) Dragons accidentally broke the Mei Qi carefully crafted ship model, which makes Mei Qi very angry. In order to get the United States Qi's forgiveness, dragons promise Mei Qi to shake 100 hula ring to see her. While the dragons in the park hard practice hula hoop, he accidentally met the big fat man Neo. They met as usual, immediately became friends. Neo's baby saxophone was stolen by three elves, but fortunately small blue, Mei Qi and Miyuki in time to take it back. 22 (162)- 小龙的梦 (Dragons Dream) Dragons with Mei Qi, the United States and snow to Neo's apartment to visit Neo, who knows Nino is fainted on the dirty ground, which they scared unclear. Later they learned that, because of the loss of work, Neo feel disheartened, so decided to give up music, and then sold the saxophone. Magic fairies have always believed that Neo is love of music, they thousands of hardships to find the bitter Saxophone, to encourage Niño cheer up, continue the music of the road. 23 (163)- 昏迷之后 (After Coma) Mei Qi, the United States and snow found the dragons and Neo's warm-up training is actually eating noodles, so the United States and snow decided to use practical action to exercise them. In the dragons and Neo in the mountains when running, the three elves make bad, Neo faint in the past. Magic fairy and dragons are very anxious, they try to use music to awaken Neo, in the dragon in good faith, Neo finally wake up. At the same time, his memory began to slowly recover. 24 (164)- 动物园历险 (Zoo Adventure) Faced with the upcoming Neo, dragons feel very uncomfortable and depressed. The two of them in the zoo with each other after the heart, the dragons slightly accepted the fact that Neo will leave, but the recovery of memory of the Neo is caught in a confused. Three wizard with the magic to make the dragons in danger, critical occasion, Neo cast magic will be rescued by the dragons, exposed the identity of the music magician. 25 (165)- 最后的吹奏 (The Final Play?) Neo want to leave before the small dragon blowing saxophone, did not expect the way they were silent they caught. No sound forced Neo to surrender poetry lasba, Neo brave resistance. In the magic fairy and silent after the fierce fighting, the magic fairies finally succeeded Neo rescued. Finally, Neo played his last song in the human world, will be transferred to the blue after the transfer to the small blue. 26 (166)- 幻影魔法 (Phantom Magic) Neo left, Mei Qi and others want to use the magic magic to comfort the sad dragons, but was the hands of the wizard did not destroy the wizard. The rides were suddenly returned to the little blue they talked about him and the queen about the new discovery of Versailles and Melody. Finally, the dragons from the saxophone music gained strength, rekindled, he always believed that Neo has been with him in the side. 27 (167)- 舊物店的安琪兒 (The Angel's Old Thing Store) Mei Qi, the United States and snow to get a beautiful doll, frightening things happen, the doll is always suddenly disappear, and suddenly appeared, small blue feeling something behind another reason. 28 (168)- 神秘的女孩 (Mysterious Girl) Magic fairy who met the girl can not speak Kami children, Kami children to give them a picture, everyone puzzled their meaning, no sound to see the Cami greatly stimulated, they seem to have some kind of connection. 29 (169)- 說不出的秘密 (Can't tell the Secret) We guessed the meaning of Kami children to help her find a harmonica, no voice led the attack on the Cami children, magic fairies struggling to protect, but Camry was injured or unconscious. 30 (170)- 卡米兒的話 (Cami's Words) Magic fairy king awakened the coma of the Kami children, Cami woke up, even restored the ability to speak, and admitted the identity of the music magician, when the sound suddenly struck, caught the Cami children. 31 (171)- 她是誰? (Who is she?) Cami children will be poetry to Sri Lanka to the small blue after the disappearance of no sound think of some broken memories, but she still can not remember who they are, then a mysterious gray people appear in her side. 32 (172)- 姐妹重逢 (Sisters Reunion) Babe's twin sister Ya Ya came to the human world, she told you a thing about Melody, then no sound suddenly attack Ya Ya, Ya Ya injured coma. 33 (173)- 雅雅忘記了 (Yaya Forget) Ya ya by the sound of magic, to forget their own things to say, everyone and the band members to become friends, Mis appeared suspicious acts, magic fairy queen want to find it ask a clear. 34 (174)- 美樂蒂消失之謎 (Melody Disappearance Mystery) Mies said Melody was hurt by the man who was wearing a robe, and everyone wanted to arouse the memory of Yaya's forgotten, but failed, and the east saw Beaiahia used the magic and knew their identity. 35 (175)- 敵友難分 (Friend or Enemy, Hard to Distinguish) Babe saw the memory of the disappearance of Ya Ya, no doubt on the past in the past, the East was actually a magician magician, he misunderstood small blue and others to snatch the Sri Lanka, the two sides clashed. 36 (176)- 摩天演奏廳 (Skyscraper Hall) Dongdong said the dream of the day of the scene of the stolen music, will be sent to the small blue blue after the disappearance of Sri Lanka, the crowd more doubt whether the sound is the destruction of the magic world of music people. 37 (177)- 動物剋星 (Animal Nemesis) Mei Qi and others met the ferocious man Rem, suspected that he is now near the people who hurt the stray animals, Mei Qi determined to find evidence to expose his true face. 38 (178)- 固執的美琪 (Stubborn Maggie) Mei Qi suspected of the intention to hurt the dog than the Billy, strongly prevented, the process, the United States and the United States and the United States in the snow without the hands of the three magic wizard trap, with careful and calm, the two finally out of danger. 39 (179)- 鼓亭迷陣 (Drum Fans) In order not to let the students with the Ream study drums, Meiji bring everyone to the community of drums to play, the way the United States and snow and other students into the silent magic of the fans, small blue Mei Qi Beibei jointly repulsed the sound, rescued Trapped everyone. 40 (180)- 動物醫生 (Animal Doctor) Mei Qi and others to see the thunder with magic to cure animals and found Ream was actually a magician magic, no sound appeared again, Rem to help all the magic cents repel no sound, and we became friends. 41 (181)- 救救小馬 (Save the Pony) Farm pony fell into the trap of three elves, Rem and the magic fairy together to fight back three elves and no sound, rescued the pony, war, Rem remembered some memories. 42 (182)- 與馬同行 (Walk with the Horse) Little Blue accidentally lost poem La Siba's hidden knife, the knife fall into the hands-free sound, after some fighting, all the magic fairy finally regain knife, but Rem had disappeared. 43 (183)- 外賣小子 (Takeaway Boy) Small blue suspect stole a food delivery Oscar Ling mother's ring, chasing Oscar to ring, three small blue elves took the opportunity to attack, Majestic and others against, but this scene was Oscar look in the eyes. 44 (184)- 尋回失物 (Looking for the Lost Property) Majestic Miyuki wanted lessons the Oscar, but the magic in harm's play was kept in the watch could not move, then no sound suddenly appeared and snatched the watch and Fu Meiqi Miyuki babe, mysterious people call the little blue rescue , a crisis, but fortunately it was covertly help repel demons Sin no sound, rescued play, I do not know the little blue Oscar is good or bad, there was doubt. 45 (185)- 真正的他 (The Real Him) Little Blue find clues about past Oscar suspected he was a magician of music, no sound small blue wounded, Oscar helping hand extended, magic repulsed with no sound, the little blue coma away. 46 (186)- 追尋小藍 (Search of the Small Blue) Everyone looking for, finally found a little blue, no sound stimulation by Huiyi people, again, everyone together to defeat the silent, after the poem La Siba Oscar to a small blue disappeared. 47 (187)- 魔術師之謎 (Magician Mystery) Small blue and others suspect Bai Weili famous magician is a magician of music, people find Baiwei Li, wanted to confirm his identity, mended Bai Weili sudden loss of consciousness, coma, then no sound of three men Wizard appears, Majestic Miyuki babe jointly repel them. 48 (188)- 驚世魔術 (Stunning Magic) Small blue and Bai Weili, who accidentally became friends, and was invited to see his magic show, unexpectedly appeared no sound trouble, confusion, Bai Weili the public and no magic fairy tone has changed to the sea. 49 (189)- 荒島歷奇 (Desert Island Adventure) Magic fairy who follow Baiwei Li came to the island, seen a lot of strange things, no doubt Baiwei Li Li Yasi sound is, is to destroy the magical world of music, with no sound insane, panic to escape. 50 (190)- 拯救敵人 (Save the Enemy) Magic fairy who rescued trapped in the swamp of no sound, no sound unexpectedly Fanzao attack, Bai Weili recover some memory, say the destruction of the magical world of music cues, sound is no doubt that everyone Melody. 51 (191)- 重回魔仙堡 (Return to the Magic Fairy Castle) No sound in the garden elf disappeared with the Queen suspected something about Mies, tentatively scheduled play Meath, Meath exposure, it was originally controlled Huiyi people, Huiyi people waiting for an opportunity to escape. 52 (192)- 夢幻的合奏 (Fantasy Ensemble) Airdate: August 26, 2015 Magic fairy king came to light Huiyi man is Liya Si, Li Yasi had originally wanted the elders of the magical world of music, so planned conspiracy, Melody in dollars and accidentally destroyed the magical world of music, and finally all together defeated Li Yasi, Melody and magic fairy king ensemble of song, Melody restored appearance and restored the magical world of music. Category:Balala, Little Magic Fairy Page